


A Hook-Up

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Alley Sex, Getting Together, Hook-Up, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Private Rogers is looking for a bit of male company and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 248
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	A Hook-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/gifts).



It was a relief to have some time to stick around New York after the mission was done. Camp Lehigh was far away tonight — and for once Sergeant Duffy and the many task he had for Private Steven Rogers could wait.

He was back home and while he'd come as Captain America and prevented German saboteurs from blowing up a factory, it was just Steve now who got to enjoy a night of leisure. Like other soldiers he was going to make the best of his night off duty.

And this was New York.

Steve knew his way around.

Knew where to meet the right company and not get in trouble for it.

He'd considered looking for a bath but in the end he'd gone to his favorite automat — just close enough to the bars and clubs where wolves were prowling among pretty boys in dresses. Steve had gotten his first taste of pleasurable company there years before — and yet what he was hoping for right now was a little more discreet. He knew how to find the right company here. It was all about giving the right signals, asking no questions.

Captain America couldn't answer any questions and Private Rogers — well, _he_ didn't particularly care about his reputation but also didn't have much room for attachments.

Like many other soldiers, he was looking for a fun time before returning to camp life.

And a couple of men had giving him the carefully searching looks, the signs of interest he was looking for. But nobody had really caught his eye.

It was strange now, in this new body, to be the kind of person _looked_ at immediately. Ladies were giving him smiles in the street. And the men looking at him now were different from before too.

He hadn't so much as thought it when a new costumer stepped in, walking up to the many windows along the side and choose his meal. The stranger caught Steve's eye immediately. He was tall, dark haired, well groomed.

Their eyes met.

The stranger's were a striking blue.

It was as if he was looking at a movie star. The man moved like one too.

God, he looked like Tony Stark himself. 

To say he had a weakness for that attractive look was an understatement. He had all the Tony Stark adventures and he liked looking at the illustrations, the pictures of Stark that he'd cut from papers and _dream_ — not only because as a sickly guy from Brooklyn he'd wished to be like that, have an exciting life like Stark, be a hero, but because Stark was the kind of man he liked to look at.

Steve's breath got stuck in his throat when he saw a spark of interest in the blue eyes echo his own, sparking the first flickers of desire.

It was still unbelievable that someone like that now would look at Steve and not just pass him over.

After their silent moment of connection the man pushed his nickles into the machine and took a plate from behind the window. Steve looked back at his notebook, pretended to scribble something, and made sure with one glance that nobody else was watching him or paying them any mind.

A man in the corner who had been throwing Steve covert glances looked slightly disappointed.

"Can I sit down?" the stranger asked.

"Sure," Steve said with the familiarity of old friends that would serve as well as any other cover.

"Bad weather," the man commented. "I haven't been in New York for a while and then I come back to such horrible weather."

Steve grinned and noticed the man looked like he'd returned from weeks in the sun. California? Was he in fact an actor? He knew he couldn't ask.

"Missing the sun?" he asked with a bit of a Brooklyn drawl.

Up close he looked even more like Tony Stark. The beard was different from the last photo Steve had seen of him — back from a couple of years ago when Stark had been in the papers every other week. It was uncanny and exciting.

Of course, a rich man like Stark wouldn't turn up in an automat and know how to look for male company.

And he was _looking_ which was why he didn't even finish his sandwich before they slipped out into the night together. They don't make it far — to an alley affording them just enough cover for the tryst they were both burning for.

Steve had all intentions to go down on his knees and suck the other man until he had to fight to keep his voice down. Instead they end up kissing and grinding against each other. It was messy — and pure and primal. It got out of hand faster than Steve's mind could catch up.

"God, you're strong," the stranger whispered when Steve hoists him up and pushed him against the wall a little too hard.

He'd never had this strength during something like this before.

Gripping a partner around the waste, leaving fingerprints along someone's thighs, holding wrists trapped against the wall for nothing more than pleasure — that was new. His lover of one night was not put of by it. His eyes glowed with rising desire in the dark. "Give it to me hard," he goaded, whispering into Steve's ear.

Steve does — kisses hard, allows himself to grip harder. The man's soft sounds of surrender, of building pleasure, his hiss of pain when Steve bites his neck in the heat of the moment... All of it was his reward, part of _his_ climax.

He holds both of them up with his strength when they shiver together, moaning softly, trying to keep quiet but wishing to cry their satisfaction into the dark.

For a moment, he regretted not having looked for a room together.

For a moment, he regretted that this man didn't even have a name.

They help each other to straighten each other's clothes, make sure they look respectable enough when stepping back into the street.

"Look me up," the man said with a final grin. "I fear I won't be in New York for long."

As if he thought Steve knew how to find him.

He regretted that it wouldn't be possible.

The man had been very handsome.

* * *

Bucky chattered away a month or so later, not noticing that Steve's breath had caught in his throat when the general had stepped into camp with an attractive man in tow. Steve recognized him instantly.

"I trust you've all heard of Tony Stark," the general told Sergeant Duffy and the other men.

Stark was looking right at Steve with a crooked smile. 

"It's good to meet you," he said and winked at Steve when nobody else could see it.

Steve stared after him wide eyed when his sergeant sent him to pile more potatoes. 

He wasn't surprised to see Stark walk in on him to observe "Private Rogers" serving his punishment for lateness. 

"Ready for adventure?" 

Steve looked up. "Depends on the adventure. Jungles or alleys?"

"Punching Nazis I hope. But I'm not saying no to _other_ adventures, _Captain_ ," Stark added in a whisper.

He blushed, cut his finger while peeling and was left staring at Stark's dazzling smile.

"Always good to meet a hero," the man said.

Steve swallowed hard, throat dry. Nobody had prepared him that meeting your heroes would be so dazzling.

He smiled back.

Now that he had a chance, he was going to leave an impression.


End file.
